KuKejar Cintaku DiKonoha
by Ryu ditro
Summary: Naruto uzumaki adalah siswa yanh suka telat disekolahnya sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sangat pemalu!


Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk…test…test...satu..dua..tiga *mukul-mukul mike* OKEH! Ketemu sama Black nich si author baru di dunia perfanfican,ini fic pertama aku lochhhh yang proses pembuatannya memakan waktu 3hari 3malam*nggak nanya-readers*hehehehehehe…biarpun hancur lebur mohon di maklumi soalnya baru belajar nulis fanfic,dan mohon maaf juga kalau ceritanya sedikit agak ngawur,fic ini asli kug keluar dari otak saya dan satu lagi dimohon kritikannya dan tidak menerima flame.

Summary:Naruto si raja telat disekolahnya sedang jatuh cinta pada Hinata si ratu pemalu

Disclaimer:Naruto dan seluruh karakternya punya saya,hahahahaha..*dilempar panic Om Kishi*

Ok enjoy it Selamat Membaca!

Kukejar Cintaku Di Konoha

Pagi hari dikonoha yang asri dimana di kanan-kiri jalan-jalan konoha ditanam pohon-pohon yang dapat membuat segar bernafas dipagi hari,membuat semangat setiap orang yang akan beraktifitas pagi ini tetapi lain halnya dengan pemuda pirang satu ini,dia masih lelapnya tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi,diluar kamarnya seorang wanita cantik sedang berteriak-teriak dan menggedor-dedorpintu kamar pemuda itu yang membuat pintu itu merintih kesakitan *idih emang sejak kapan pintu bisa ngomong*.dengan sekali pukulan maut pintu itupun terbuka dan masuklah wanita itu dengan seember air dan menyiram kan air itu ke pemuda tersebut "naruto bangun"teriak wanita tersebut yang ternyata eh ternyata ibunya naruto #wuidih cantik-cantik sadis,digampar kushina#.

Pada saat yang bersamaan narutopun terbangun dengan masih mengucek-ngucek matanya  
>"ibu apa bisa pagi-pagi tidak teriak-teriak sambil nyiram pake air lagi emang naru pohon toge apa pake disiram"kata naruto pada ibunya<br>"itu untuk membangunkanmu"teriak kushina pada naruto  
>"memang ini jam berapa?inikan masih pagi bu"Tanya naruto dengan polosnya<br>"lihat jam itu,ini sudah siang bodoh"teriak kushina sekali lagi. Naruto dengan malas-malasan menengok kearah jam,dengan lolanya naruto melihat jam 1detik…2detik…3detik...  
>"woaaaaaaa….aku terlambat"teriak naruto langsung yang membuat gempar dunia akhirat#dilempar panci ma naru#,dengan cepat naruto berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan berganti baju, 15 menit kemudian naruto turun keruang makan untuk menyantap sarapannya,dengan cepat naruto meneguk segelas susu dan mengambil selembar roti dan setelah itu berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya dan berlari kegarasi mengambil motor kesayangannya. Sementara itu,<p>

DiKonoha High School seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo dan bermata lavender sedang membawa setumpuk buku yang tingginya hamper menutupu mata,gadis itu membawa buku-buku itu dengan sedikit menggerutu "dasar kakashi-sensei seenaknya saja menyuruhku mengambil buku-buku yang berat ini mentang-mentang aku wakil ketua kelas dengan seenaknya saja menyuruhku"gerutu gadis yang bernama Hinata,tiba-tiba dari arah belakang terdengar suara teriakan.  
>"awaassssssss" sontak Hinatapun menengok kearah belakang dan setelah itu terdengar suara buku berjatuhan dan suara orang mengaduh<br>"itai…"rintih keduanya,dengan sedikit kesal hinata mendongakkan kepalanya bersiap untuk memarahinya tetapi yang terjadi wajah hinata merona merah setelah mengetahui siapa yang menabraknya,siapakah dia?ya,uzumaki naruto pemuda berambut pirang,bermata biru-sebiru lautan,mempunyai tiga garis tipis dimasing-masing pipinya yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini memenuhi pikiran dan hati hinata.  
>"na..naruto-kun"panggil hinata lirih<br>"errrr….gomen ya hanta aku tidak sengaja,aku sedang terburu-buru,hehehee..kau tidak apa-apa kan hinata?"tanya naruto dengan cengirannya  
>"i..iya aku tidak apa-apa kug naruto-kun,kau terlambat lagi ya?"tanya hinata<br>"ya begitulah,hehe..ya sudah hinata aku pergi ke kelas dulu ya"pamit naruto dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan hinata  
>"iya.."jawab hinata,sekian lama melamun hinatapun tersadar dan langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan langsung mebawanya menuju kelas. Dikelas ternyata sudah ada siguru mesum-berrambut perak-dan siraja telat yang katanya telat karena tersesat dalam perjalanan yang bernama jalan kehidupan yaitu hatake kakashi,dengan hati-hati hinata meletakkan buku-buku itu dimeja.<br>"hinata kemana saja kau,aku sudah menuggumu dari tadi"Tanya kakashi  
>"maaf sensei tadi ada seseorang yang menabrak ku dan membuat buku-buku ini jatuh berantakan"jawab hinata "owww…ya sudah cepat duduk lah" suruh kakashi "baiklah anak-anak kita lanjutkan pelajaran Biologi yang kemarin.<p>

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi seluruh siswapun berlari menuju kantin ataupun ketaman sekolah untuk melepas penat setelah pelajaran sekolah,diatap telah ada geng shinobi yang terdiri dari si pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke,si anak anjing a.k.a Kiba,si pemalas tukang tidur a.k.a Shikamaru,si mayat hidup a.k.a Sai dan si ramen boy a.k.a Naruto sedang berkumpul.  
>"arrrrgghhh…aku bosan begini terus"teriak naruto<br>"maksudmu apa naruto?"Tanya shikamaru  
>"bagaimana tidak kalian sudah mempunyai pacar sedangkan aku samasekali belum mempunyai pacar"teriak naruto frustasi<br>"itu masalhmu dobe,salah sendiri ada gadis yang menyukaimu kau diam saja"ucap sasuke  
>"hegh…memangnya siapa yang menyukai ku teme?"tanya naruto polos<br>"hagh…sudahlah sasuke naruto nggak akan ngerti siapa adis yang menyukainya"ucap shikamaru dan tidak lama kemudian bel masukpun berbunyi membuat para siswa berteriak tak puas karna waktu istirahat yang telah berakhir begitu pula dengan shikamaru yang mencak-mencak tak karuan karna jam tidurnya berkurang akibat mendengar celotehan naruto yang tak bermutu,pelajaran berikutnya pun dimulai dan dilewati para siswa dengan semangat akan tetapi berbeda dengan naruto yang terus memikirkan siapa gadis yang menyukainya,sampai akhirnya bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi dengan serta-merta disabut gembira oleh seluruh siswa tak terkecuali naruto,tetapi naruto harus menunda kesenagannya karna harus melakukan tugas piket hukuman karna dia tadi datang telat saat naruto sedang membersihkan kelas tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kelas dan membuat keduanya terkejut.  
>"na…naruto-kun"ucap hianta kaget<br>"eh…hinata kau belum pulang?"tanya naruto  
>"be..belum naruto-kun ada barang ku yang tertinggal"jawab hinata<br>"ow…hinata bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"ajak naruto  
>"eh..pulang bersama?"Tanya hinata<br>"iya…bagaimana mau tidak?lagi pula rumah kita kan satu arah"tanya naruto lagi  
>"mmm….baiklahaku mau naruto-kun"jawab hinata dengan sedikit rasa kaget akan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan<br>"baiklah ayo kita pulang"ajak naruto dan langsung menarik tangan hinata membuat membuat wajah hinata seperti kepiting rebus,sore itu adalah sore yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh hinata untuk pertama kalinya dia pulang bersama dengan orang yang disukainya,ya mungkin dia berharap agar waktu tidak cepat berlalu tetapi waktu berkata lain hinata telah sampai didepan rumahnya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih hinatapun masuk kedalam rumahnya,didalam kamarnya hinata merasakan jantungnya hampir keluar dari rongga dadanya karena telah sedekat itu dengan orang yang disukainya hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh naruto tetapi naruto mencoba untuk menghiraukannya,hari demi haripun berlalu narutopun semakin dekat dengan hinata hal ini membuat para fans naruto dan seisi sekolah semakin bingung melihat naruto semakin dekat dengan hinata dan membuat teman-teman hinata dan naruto siang yang panas diatap sekolah geng shinobi sedang berkumpul dan melihat naruto yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.  
>"hei…naruto apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"tanya kiba<br>"tidak,memangnya kenapa?tanya naruto balik  
>"kulihat dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri"Tanya kiba lagi<br>"ti..tidak kug"jawab naruto  
>"kau sedang jatuh cinta pada siapa?"Tanya kiba mendesak<br>"eh..eh..tidak kug aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada hinata kug?"jawab naruto salting  
>"Hei…dobe kibakan tidak Tanya kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan hinata"celetuk sasuke dan langsung membuat wajah naruto memerah<br>"aha…kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta pada simata putih itukan naruto"sindir sai yang langsung berbuah bogeman oleh naruto  
>"jangan sekali-sekali kau kau mengatainya simata putih atau kau akan mati sai"ancam naruto dengan background awan hitam disekelilingnya<br>"baiklah naru-chan jangan marah gitu dong" jawab sai enteng  
>"dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama naru-chan" bentak naruto<br>"iya-iya bawel,lagi dapet ya neng sensitive amat"goda sai lagi sambil mencolek pinggang naruto  
>"diam kau sai!"teriak naruto emosi yang langsung membuat beruang yang sedang hibernasi langsung terbangun,kaca-kaca disekolahpun langsung pecah semua dan membuat nenek-nenek yang sedang menyiram bunga langsung meninggal ditempat karna jantungan dan hal hasil narutopun mendapat bogeman ramai-ramai dari teman-temannya,bel masuk pun berbunyi pelajaran pun dimulai demi jam pun berlalu akhirnya bel istirahat kedua pun berbunyi geng shinobi pun kembali berkumpul di atap sekolah<br>"hei…dobe kau jatuh cinta kan pada hinata?"Tanya sasuke  
>"eh…tidak kug"jawab naruto<br>"sudahlah jujur saja"celetuk shikamaru yang langsung diamini oleh kiba dan sai  
>"hei…dobe kenapa kau diam saja?"Tanya sasuke lagi<br>"ia..aku jatuh cinta pada hinata"jawab naruto  
>"nah..begitu dong gitu ajah pake malu-malu"cerocos sai,yang langsung diberi death glare oleh naruto<br>"ia…tapu aku bingung bagaimana cara menembak yang baik dan benar"kata naruto  
>"ya langsung bilang saja kalau kau suka dia,gitu ajah kug repot"jawab kiba dengan menirukan gaya mantan presiden Indonesia yang ke-empat Gusdur dan langsung mendapat bogeman mesra dari naruto<br>"bukan begitu bodoh,maksudku aku menembaknya dengan cara yang romantis"ucap naruto  
>"bagaimana kalau besok kau ajak dia kepasar malam dan kau tembak dia dibawah cahaya kembang api"celetuk shikamaru yang bangun dari kematian eh salah maksudnya bangun dari tidurnya<br>"benar juga kau shikamaru"ceria naruto "baiklah besok akan ku ajak dia kepasar malam"ucap naruto semangat,keesokkan harinya pagi-pagi sekali naruto menelpon hinata  
>"hai..hinata"sapa naruto "eh..na..naruto-kun ada pagi-pagi menelponku?"Tanya hinata kaget dan heran karna naruto menelponnya pagi-pagi<br>"hehehe….begini nanti sore kau ada acara tidak?"Tanya naruto  
>"eh..tidak ada kug,memangnya kenapa?"Tanya hinata balik<br>"begini,bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita pergi kepasar malam"ajak naruto,hinatapun terdiam  
>"bagaimana kau mau tidak?kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa kug"melas naruto<br>"aku mm..mau kug naruto-kun"jawab hinata  
>"baiklah jam 3sore nanti kau akan ku jemput"ucap naruto sambil mengakhiri pembicaran .jam 3sore naruto telah bersiap menjemput hinata setelah berpamitan atau lebih tepatnya meminta doa restu yang sempat bikin duo minakushi bingung karna tidak seperti biasanya naruto berpamitan sambil mencium tangan kedua orang tuanya dan membuat duo menakushi terharu,naruto pun berangkat kerumah hinata,sesampainya dirumah hinata naruto disambut oleh duo hyuga yang bertampang sangar yaitu hyuga hiashi dan hyuga neji<p>

"selamat sore paman"sapa naruto takut-takut  
>"hn..sore"jawab hiashi<br>"hi…hinatanya ada paman?"Tanya naruto sedikit gemetar yang langsung mendapat death glare dari duo hyuga "mau apa kau bocah?"Tanya neji  
>"aku ingin mengajak hinata kepasar malam"jawab naruto takut<br>"kau siapa bocah beraninya mengajak keluar anakku?"Tanya hiashi membentak dan membuat naruto pucat pasi "sa..saya u...uzumaki na...naruto temannya hinata paman"jawab naruto takut saat hiashi akan bertanya lagi hinata muncul membuat naruto bersyukur 'terima kasih jashin-sama' batin naruto gembira  
>"na..naruto ayo kita pergi sekarang"ajak hinata yang langsung diikuti anggukkan naruto<br>"paman kami pergi dahulu"pamit naruto  
>"baiklah kau harus memulangkan putri ku pukul 9malam tepat dan jangan kau apa-apa kan dia"ucap hiashi<br>"dan jika sampai kau membuatnya menangis akan kujamin hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi uzumaki-san"tambah neji  
>"ba…baik aku akn menjaganya"jawab naruto dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan akhirnya mereka berangkat,sesampainya disana naruto langsung menarik tangan hinata untuk memasuki wahana hiburan yang tersedia,wahana yang paling disukai naruto adalah saat memasuki rumah hantu yang membuat hinata memeluknya dengan erat setelah sampai diluar hinata yang tersadar dan langsung melepaskannya dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus,waktupun berlalu dengan cepat yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang yaitu peluncuran kembang api naruto pun bersiap menyatakan perasaan pada hinata kembang api pun meluncur dengan indahnya menerangi langit malam yang gelap naruto pun mulai beraksi<br>"hei..hinata"panggil naruto dan hinata pun menengok pada naruto yang disebelahnya  
>"aku boleh ngomng sesuatu tidak"Tanya naruto<br>"eh..boleh kug"jawab hinata  
>"begini hinata aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang kau mau tidak membantuku soalnya hari ini aku akan menembaknya"ucap naruto, hinata yang mendengar hal itu langsung patah hati,hatinya hancur berkeping-keping tidak menyangka orang yang paling disayanginya akan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang lain bukan pada dirinya<br>"bagaimana hinata kau mau tidak"Tanya naruto lagi,hinatapun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah  
>"baiklah,hinata kau mau tidak menjadi pacarku?"Tanya naruto yang sukses membuat hinata mendongakkan kepalanya,hinata berpikir ini hanya candaan naruto saja<br>"na..naruto-kun kau jangan bercanda"ucap hinata  
>"aku tidak bercanda hinata aku serius"ucap naruto lagi, hinata pun dengan suksesnya melongo dibuatnya dengan wajah harap-harap cemas naruto menunggu jawaban hinata<br>"jadi hinata bagaimana"cemas naruto  
>"aku tidak bisa naruto"jawab hinata<br>"ow..tidak bisa ya"sedih naruto  
>"baiklah tidak apa-apa kug,hehehe"ucap naruto dengan cengirannya<br>"na..naruto-kun maksudku aku tidak bisa menolakmu aku mau kug menjadi pacarmu"jawab hinata mantap naruto yang tidak percaya bertanya sekali lagi  
>"kau bilang apa hinata"Tanya naruto<br>"aku mau menjadi pacarmu naruto"ucap hinata mantap naruto pun langsung memeluk hinata dan juga disambut oleh hinata merekapun berpelukan dengan eratnya dibawah siraman cahaya kembang api yang indah dan malam itu tak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

THE End

Wuuiiiiih kepanjangan ya?hehehehehehehehehehehehe,gomen deh soalnya ini fic pertama black jadinya black panjangin,hehe..maaf ya kalau ficnya ngecewain soalnya baru belajar authornya maaf juga kalau abal bahasanya nggak EYD maaf lagi kalau humor yang Black masukin nggak lucu..oke baiklah black minta..

Review yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tapi jangan flame!


End file.
